This invention relates generally to the structure of formative lighting fixtures, more particularly, it relates specifically to an improved structure of formative lighting fixtures which is formed to create a dazzling effect through a refracting layer so that the lighting fixtures could be made easier and the amount of bulb could be reduced.
In order to heighten the festival atmosphere, the formative lighting fixtures are usually structured in specific shapes. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional structure of formative lighting fixtures is constructed with a frame (A) and a plurality of lighting tubes (B), in which the frame (A) could be a skeleton having a specific appearance comprised of a plurality of rods, while the lighting tubes (B) are tangled on and along the entire skeleton such that the frame (A) could serve as a lighting ornament.
In a conventional formative lighting fixture, the bulb in a lighting tube is heated to emanate light, however, the light is either not refracted or refracted in a poor quality through the tube wall. Therefore, this invention is proposed to enhance the whole dazzling phenomenon with fewer bulbs to thereby save power and energy compared with the conventional.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an improved structure of formative lighting fixtures for eliminating the defects as mentioned in the conventional.
In order to realize abovesaid objective, the structure of formative lighting fixtures of this invention is constructed with a frame, a plurality of bulbs, and a refracting layer, in which the frame could be formed by gathering a plurality of rods and profiled in a specific contour (like a Christmas tree, a Santa Claus, or an elk, etc.), then, the bulbs are installed on the frame to serve for lighting ornaments, and finally, the rods on the frame are coated with a refracting layer of a transparent material (such as acrylic, PVC, or glass).
The advantages and features of this invention could be summarized as the following:
1. By coating a refracting layer on the frame, the light from the bulbs could be refracted to produce a dazzling effect;
2. Lowering cost and saving energy by reducing the bulb""s amount is possible; and
3. As the refracting layer is formed by coating a fused material on the frame, therefore, the job can be done easily and rapidly independent of the formation of the frame.